


Pyro touches some feets

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Foot Fetish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: mmmm yeah babeyyy
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 6





	Pyro touches some feets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xcrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrim/gifts).



The bell sounds off the end of the match and the doors to the common room swing open shortly after as the Scout bursts in, long before his teammates arrive.  
He slumped on the couch with a can of soda and flung his shoes off across the room, hitting the wall with a THUD that would raise complaints out of most of his team if they were there.  
But, the empty base allowes him to relax and lean back in his seat, be as loud and distruptive as he likes and without havin to worry about-

"Huh!" A pair of rubber gloves fell on his shoulders and made the Scout jump.

"Dude, what the fuck!"

Like the damn thing itself, it was a mystery as to how it got there before the runner, but the Pyro was there, and it was happy for the company.

Pyro didn't complain about filthy shoes flung at the walls, or soda stains on the couch, or Scout's loud voice and even louder burping as he sat back indluging himself after a long day of work. Pyro didn't complain. Ever.  
It climbed clumbsily over the back of the couch and fell unto Scout's lap. It looked up at him, it's face in it's hands, as if begging to play.

"Not now, freakshow! I'm beat." Scout groaned. "I probably ran 2, no ,3 times more than your slugger ass, and my feet are killing me."

He waved the Pyro away and rubbed his toes across the other foot with a hard moan. 

"Man, I'd love a massage right about now." He took another long swing of his drink and let out a hard burp.

Pyro glanced over at the boy's feet, long and slim under white old socks. It crawled forward and reached towards them, sparse, heavy breaths escaping it's mask, only to find it hit it in the face not a second after as Scout jolted away.  
"Oh no, not from you, fag! Don't even think about it!"

\-------------

The Scout found himself laying face down on the floor, the Pyro sat on top of him, terrifingly happy noises coming out of it and it looked back down at the boy under him. His face, squished down against the wood and warped in anger.  
It leaned forward again, grabbin Scout's foot in his big hands and running his fingers across the bottom, down and into the dip of his sole where scout yelped loudly and struggled under his teammate's weight.  
Pyro ran it's fingers down, past the ankle and down to the calves, where it found the rim of the sock, and carefully yanked it up and off his foot. The cold air quickly met hot breath coming from Pyro's filter, it's face nearly pressed into the foot in it's hands, curious hands ran across it, pressed and prodded and made the Scout cry out. 

"C'mon, get off a me! Have you never seen feet before!?" He whined.

A breathy "H-Hn?" heard from the thing above him.

"Yea-AH!" A loud cry left the Scout's lips when Pyro slid it's fingers between his toes, and he lowered his head again, trying to contain himself." I-I believe it, retard..."

The Pyro shifted over him, both feet now in it's attention, poking at them nervously. The boy's cries filled it's chest, it's crotch rubbing unto the Scout's thin back, huffing harder, the humming in it's ears muffling the Scout's own low groans, that he found harder and harder to control as the Pyro's fingers were getting rougher with his feet.  
Finally an unmistakable moan from his captor knocked the shame back into him and the Scout raised his head again. "Y-You're getting off to this, aren'tcha!" His voice cracked.  
The Pyro bucking it's hips on top of him was now more apperant than ever, it's voice gurling, loud and wet, and it could hardly hold itself up when the Scout finally found the strength to pick himself up and knock off the creature sat on it's back.

He jumped up quick and his head spun, hot and sweating, the pathetic thing still sat on the floor, looking up at him. Scout's head felt light, and his body hot, and his slacks unmistakably tight, he looked down with his mouth agape and his breath heavy as the realization of his defilement slowly came to him.

He pressed the heart of his foot into the Pyro's crotch.

"You get off to this, do ya!?"

"Mmmh!!" 

The Scout didnt know if it was a cry of pain or pleasure. He hardly cared. He leaned in harder, rubbing his toes in and enjoying the view.  
With his heel back on the ground, he lifted his other foot to the Pyro's face. The inhuman sounds it was making brought a grin to Scout's face.

"You oughta feel lucky i let you keep that dumb mask, cause man, I can smell these from here." He hoped the freak can even understand what he's saying. The groans suggested so, and it pressed itself forward into the Scout's toes and whined loudly as he pushed them firmly into it's-

The Scout cocked his head up and flushed bright red when he heard the screeching of tires in front of the base. Truck doors slamming shut and footsteps kicking dust and gravel approaching, by the time he was already long out of the room.


End file.
